1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrodeless lamp system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an electrodeless lamp system emits light continually by making luminous material filled in a bulb converted into a plasma state by using electric field formed by electromagnetic wave generated by an electromagnetic wave generator (magnetron, etc) used for a microwave oven, etc.
Because one electrodeless lamp system can have luminous flux corresponding to that of the several conventional lighting apparatus, it is used for places requiring intensive lighting such as a football field, a baseball field and a road (as a street light), and fields of application thereof have been diversified.
However, the electrodeless lamp system requires an additional unit such as a cooling unit, etc. in order to discharge heat generated in the operational process thereof, and a performance and life-span of the electrodeless lamp system is greatly influenced by a structure thereof.
Accordingly, a structure capable of having long life-span and performing stable operation is required for the electrodeless lamp system. In addition, it is also possible to use the electrodeless lamp system for a point light source or a projector, etc. by having more appropriate structure.